I fight for you
by angel-word
Summary: AngelinaMontague and HPDH Spoiler but not a major spoiler because it's set right before the Battle at Hogwarts. There was two sides and what seemed like two goals but what if there were some fighting for one goal but on two different sides...


Disclaimer: None of this is mine. I don't own the characters. Just this short side plot.

"Where do you think you are going?" David Montague yelled at his fiancé who was about six feet away from him.

He knew that if they got closer to each other they might leave the night in regretting more then the precious time on earth should allow and he didn't want to risk that. He cared too much about the woman in front of him.

"To Hogwarts!" she screamed back fiercely.

Montague glared at her. He secretly knew that eventually something like this would have happened. They were on different sides and yet the same side at the same time. He wanted to protect her and he knew she wanted to protect him. They just had different ideas on how to do it. He believed that for her sake he had to join the most powerful side. Even if it meant that he had to practically sell his soul to the devil.

"No, Angelina! This isn't some stupid game. There is about to be a full out war where people will die! Don't you understand?" Montague was yelling harshly. He didn't mean to raise his voice, but if it meant her not doing something stupid he felt no remorse.

"No, you don't understand that I got to go. This battle might be the deciding point on how the rest of our lives will turn out!" She looked around Hogsmead quickly to make sure it was empty before continuing in a hushed tone, "Don't you want to be free from you-know-who's grasps. That way you never have to worry about if our children would be punished for something silly or having to always watch what you say because you might be being watched!" Angelina had tears running down her face. It was a reaction that she seemed not to be able to control.

Montague swiftly moved to her to close the gap between them but she held out her hand to stop him. As one hand pressed firmly into his chest the other was quickly wiping away her tears.

"Don't come any closer. You know just as well as I do that your fellow Death Eaters have labeled me as a blood traitor and once they have completely gotten rid of the muggleborn witches and wizards they are coming straight after people like me." Montague opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him once more in mid sentence, "No use in trying to fool yourself into thinking that it's not true because it is. Hell, you-know-who might even tell you to do it yourself just to get a laugh at watching someone else suffer. I have to do this for us. If there is a slight chance of true happiness and unity between us then today's the day."

Before she could say another word Montague managed to take Angelina's arm away from his chest, cupped her face with his hand, and pressed his lips against hers. As the moments pasted Montage felt Angelina slowly allowed her body to relax as she wrapped her arms around Montague's neck. Even though the mark on his arm was burning intensely, but he couldn't force himself to let her go. Instead he deepened the kissed and tried to shut off the rest of the world and its problems. He finally pulled away from her, but kept his arms firmly around her waist.

"I love you Angelina. It scares me at how much I love you. When I asked you to marry me last year it was the hardest thing I had ever done. It would be even harder to have to see you lying on the floor dead. I don't want that! I would end up murdering the person or thing that thought they had a right to touch you. I can't trust that idiotic Potter to be able to destroy such a power man. He's just been lucky to have come this far in life without dieing. So I'm asking you…no I'm _begging_ you to not go. I need you to go to my house where it's safe. No one would ever know you weren't there and no one would ever know where to find you because of all the charms I have up."

Angelina was silently in thought for a moment before responding, "I can't stay there hiding while others are dieing. They are fighting for the same things I believe in. Harry is the only hope we have and my place is with them." Montague sighed and rested his forehead against hers. This was one of the few times he wished that she wasn't so stubbornly head strong.

His mark burned again angrily. He knew it wasn't wise to delay his return to Voldemort, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this might be the last moment he would have with Angelina alive.

He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Fine, but you must be careful and I forbid you to die. That's an order Angel."

Angelina laughed gently, "Awww how sweet. You are becoming soft…"

"Don't get use to it," Montague snarled her and playfully patted her rear, "Well are you going to obey?"

"Yes, I promise." Angelina giggled while twirling a piece of his hair.

"Good. I got to go the Dark Lord has been persistent in calling for me so I'm sure I'm not on his good side right now." They embraced for what felt to be the last time and before Montague could disaparated he heard Angelina call out to him.

"Montague!" Angelina shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful!"

He just nodded and they both disaparated to join their respective sides.

Sorry everyone if this is a story sounds really rushed because it was, but I hope you can enjoy it anyway. If the grammar is really horrible then tell me so that I can properly edit it and repost it. Thanks!


End file.
